


Face the Fax

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Relationship, Stenbrough, starts as a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Based on this prompt: "first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night"





	Face the Fax

Stan straightened his tie and took one more deep breath before he opened the door to his new job. He was starting as an engineer at a local company, his first real post college job. Stan was excited about the job, it had taken several favors being called in to even get an interview. The company was supposed to be a great place to work, high employee engagement and good bonuses. He had wanted to work here since college. He was sure that he had only landed it because his friend Ben, a civil engineer in a different department, had put in a good word for him. He had taken Ben out for drinks after the interview, trying to thank him for the opportunity, but Ben had shrugged it off, saying it was the least he could do. 

Stan had thought that the interview had gone well. He had been as warm as he could, and laughed at all the interviewers bad jokes, but after a month he hadn’t heard back so he had started applying to other places. After his internship ended he had been forced to work at a coffee shop until he found something permanent. He couldn’t wait for this place to call him back, even if he was his dream job.

So it was shocking when, last Wednesday, he got a call asking if he could start the following Monday. They apologized for the delay, apparently the person who had interviewed him had quit and they had to hire a new manager before they could hire for his position. Stan listened to their explanation, while trying to think of a way to negotiate his salary, but then they offered him more than he had been planning to ask for. After that, he’d just stammered out a ‘yes’ and had numbly listened to the details, barely even hearing as they walked about training and benefits. He was happy to have the job and to quit his awful barista one. 

After hanging up he’d called his friends to tell them the news. Ben and Richie were thrilled and insisted on taking him out on Saturday to celebrate. He hadn’t even tried to argue. They had ended up at a popular gay bar, with Stan drunk and grinding against some sexy stranger that he’d been trading glances with all night. Richie kept feeding him jello shots- at least until his partner had taken over, tipping Stan’s chin and letting the shot flow in before taking one himself. 

He’d lost track of Richie and Ben after that, too caught up in this guy and how he moved on the dance floor. When they started dancing Stan had immediately known how the night was going to end and he wasn’t disappointed. They ended up back at Stan’s apartment, clothes shed and mouths roaming. Stan wasn’t even sure he learned the man’s name but it didn’t matter. It was a great night and the man had left afterwards with no awkwardness. Part of Stan wished he had gotten his number, maybe for a future hook up, but he was also more than happy to let it live like that. He’d also been painfully hung over the next day, not waking up until noon when Richie showed up to take him out for brunch. 

“Hi, Stan, I’m here for orientation?” He said, walking to the front desk woman. She flashed him a smile then pointed him to an area to get a badge made. From there he spent the morning in orientation, learning about the company, health insurance, benefits.

Finally, after lunch, he was going to meet his team. Someone from his team picked him up from the training and lead to their area, where everyone was waiting for them. He drew his shoulders back, reminding himself to smile as he looked around at everyone then, abruptly, his eyes stopped, caught on one of his coworkers. He knew that the other man recognized him as the color drained from his face. 

“And that’s Bill, your new boss. He’s a cool guy, but sometimes he does have to crack the whip, you know?” Stan’s colleague said, pointing to Stan’s Saturday hook up and nudging him. 

Stan nodded, forcing himself to tear his eyes away. He met everyone else, accepting handshakes and trying to focus on learning names. The others melted away, promising to organize a happy hour, and he was left alone with Bill. 

“I’ll show you to your cube.” The other man mumbled, walking away and leaving Stan no choice but to follow.

“You didn’t say you worked here!” Stan hissed once they were out of earshot of the others.

Bill turned to him, eyes wide. “You didn’t either! We weren’t exactly exchanging details that night.” Bill went slightly pink, probably thinking about the activities that they were doing instead.

“I know. But, fuck.” Stan ran a hand through his hair, accidentally mussing it up. “Don’t write me up for swearing on my first day.”

Bill barked out a laugh. “We’ve got bigger issues than that.” He looked around. “Come to my office, we can talk there.”

Stan followed Bill, closing the door behind him. He noticed that the shelves were lined with horror novels, with some pictures of a younger Bill with friends and who Stan assumed was a younger brother scattered among them.

“So,” Bill was leaning against his desk, watching him. “We both fucked up by fucking each other.”

“Well put.” Stan agreed, turning to face Bill. He tried not to stare at Bill’s form, how his hips jutted out and how his forearms looked, especially with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He wasn’t allowed to think about that. 

“I need this job.” Bill said plainly. “It’s way closer to home than my last one and pays better. I don’t want to lose it.”

“Me either. I need this one.” Stan cringed, he was already dreading having to go back to the coffee shop and explain that he didn’t mean all the things he had said when he quit. He couldn’t do it. 

Bill nodded. “So we’ll pretend it never happened, easy enough right? It was only a one time thing.” He held his hands out, silently asking Stan to please agree. 

Which he was more than happy to do. “Works for me.” 

The two exchanged awkward smiles and Stan left, finally getting to his desk. From there he let himself get swept up in the motions of a new job- learning about projects, figuring out workplace politics, everything. It took up most of his first month. 

At least, that was what he pretended took up his time. What he was really doing was trying not to watch his attractive boss that he had developed an all consuming crush on in record time. 

The first time he realized his feelings it was two weeks in. They were there late, trying to work out a complicated piece of the code for a new project. Stan had been honored that Bill asked him to stay and help, especially when everyone else on the team had more experience and he was more than willing to stay late to work on it. Both had shed their ties and shoes, taking a break by eating take out Chinese food. It had been a good night, they’d gotten a lot done and Stan was sure they could wrap up and deliver the final piece early, which was good news for him and the company. Bill had been helping him all night, explaining what to change to make things flow better. It was the first time they’d been alone and Stan thought it was going well. 

“Hand me a wonton.” Bill said, pointing to the container. He stabbed one on his chopstick and started to hand it to Bill, who instead leaned over and ate it off the end. Both looked at each other in surprise and then started laughing. 

“Shit,  I made that weird.” Bill said,  grimacing. “Sorry.” 

Stan shrugged it off but he couldn’t forget about Bill’s laugh. Or how funny he was when he wasn’t in boss mode. That was when Stan started to notice a lot more about Bill, all things that he shouldn’t noticed about his boss. Things like how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or his habit of stammering when he got excited and talked too fast. It was all hopelessly endearing to Stan. 

He did his best to deny his feelings, to push them down. But it was only a matter of time until he messed up.

Two weeks after the Chinese food incident they were in Bill’s office, Bill was lamenting about how he needed a haircut but hadn’t had time, things had been busy around the office and he’d been working late most nights. Unthinkingly, Stan reached over and ruffled Bill’s hair, making a comment about how he had a sorta game of thrones look going on. It wasn’t until Stan’s hand was in his hair that he realized how inappropriate it was - or that he was now leaning over Bill, much closer than an employee should be to a boss. He’d moved back, red in the face and tried to recover but neither could meet the other’s eye after. He had avoided even looking at Bill for a week after that, too embarrassed over what he had done. 

It was when he admitted to himself that he had a crush. He tried to get over it or to find flaws with Bill, maybe prove that he wasn’t as great as Stan thought. 

That would have been easier if Bill wasn’t so damn likable. He was a great boss and leader, radiating confidence even though he wasn’t much older than most of the people he managed- and younger than others. Stan knew that however hard the team was working Bill worked harder. He was still in his office when Stan left most nights, bent over his computer screen and rubbing his eyes against the glare. It took most of Stan’s willpower not to offer him a massage or to send him home. He was funny and caring and Stan found himself imagining going on dates with him, cuddling and watching movies. He knew it was pitiful but he couldn’t stop. He’d tried to go on dates with other people but never felt a spark. 

Two months in and Stan was pretty sure his feelings weren’t one sided. He caught Bill watching him when he got coffee with coworkers or during meetings. Bill would quickly look away but not before Stan noticed. It didn’t hurt that he was watching Bill. 

There was one interaction specifically that proved that he wasn’t the only one pining. He had gone into their small supply cabinet for a pair of scissors only to find that Bill was already in there. Stan turned to leave but Bill insisted he was fine, he needed help finding post its anyway. So Stan had gone in, shutting the door, and them both, in. It was impossible to navigate with the door open and the area had instantly gotten warmer once the door closed. Both tried to grab what they needed but it was impossible not to bump into the other, elbows hitting sides, hands touching shoulders. After a few minutes Stan was internally screaming from all the accidental contact. 

Bill had ended up needing something behind Stan and putting his hand on a shelf behind him, bracing himself on it while he reached, arching past Stan. Stan tensed as Bill leaned into him, so close that Stan could smell his cologne. And then, Bill had paused to looked at Stan, seemingly realizing for the first time what position they were in. Both flushed and started to speak, then apologized for speaking over the other. It had lead to a short laugh from both followed by a long moment of neither talking, instead both just watched each other. Stan was sure that Bill was going to kiss him, especially when his eyes flicked down to Stan’s lips. His heart had been hammering wildly and his palms were sweating. But then Bill moved back, post its in hand, and left. 

Since then both had been trying to avoid the other. Inter-office relationships weren’t forbidden by the company but they were frowned upon, especially since Bill was his boss. 

It got worse when he was put in charge of a high profile project. He was thrilled, it was a big deal and meant that he was trusted, but also meant late nights and lots of frustration. Bill stayed too, he insisted on helping as much as he could. It meant that, despite their avoidance dance, they were suddenly alone a lot, which was both amazing and terrible for Stan. He tried to be careful about how close he got to Bill, how his hand brushed the other man’s, but he could feel something coming to a head. The air was constantly charged between them, it was only a matter of time until something sparked. 

One night, they were there late on a Friday. Stan was frustrated, he had cancelled plans with Ben because the client decided she didn’t like something they had spent weeks designing. Now, it was back to the drawing board to get it fixed by Monday. He was tired and wanted to go home. And now the copier was jammed. It kept flashing an error and he couldn’t figure it out. He’d tried turning it off. He’d tried googling it and following a long set of directions. Nothing worked.

“Stop fucking saying ‘No paper’!” Stan said, slamming his hands down on the top. “There is paper in all three goddamn trays!” He slammed the lid down as hard as he could. It make an unsatisfying rattle and the error blinked at him again.

“What did poor Cynthia do to you?” Bill ask from behind him.

Stan took a deep breath and looked back. Bill was leaning against the doorframe, an amused look on his face. “It keeps claiming there’s no paper. It’s a fucking liar.” 

Bill chuckled and walked over, stopping next to Stan. He looked at the complicated display then clicked a few buttons, making the message disappear.

“How the hell did you do that?” Stan asked, amazed. He turned to look at Bill, who was smiling. And close. Close enough that Stan could see the five o’clock shadow on his face. He swallowed. He wanted to run his hand along that scruff, or, better yet, his tongue. 

“You have to reset it. Here, watch.” Bill moved behind him, his hips barely grazing Stan’s. “See? Settings,” Bill hit the gear icon but Stan wasn’t focusing on the directions. He could feel Bill’s breath on his neck. Bill’s other hand rested on the copier, his thumb grazing Stan’s thigh. He didn’t know if Bill was doing this on purpose but it was driving Stan crazy. 

Bill was still talking and hitting buttons but Stan hadn’t heard a word of it. 

“Got all that?” Bill asked. And now Stan knew that he was doing it on purpose because he leaned in, whispering it in Stan’s ear. 

Stan shook his head. “Not really, explain it again.” 

Bill chuckled and ground his hips into Stan, who gasped as he felt Bill’s erection. “Watching me scream at a copier is hot for you?” Stan asked, gripping the printer. Bill’s hands covered his as he kept moving against Stan.

“I’m as surprised as you. But seeing you worked up.” Bill shrugged. “It worked. You’re normally so damn calm about everything. I like seeing you lose control.” Stan whined, heat already building in his stomach. Then Bill asked, pausing his actions, “You want this right? Tell me I’m not reading it wrong. I’ll stop now and never bug you again.” 

Stan arched back, rubbing against Bill. “I want this. So fucking bad.”

“Thank god.” With that Bill’s lips fell to Stan’s neck, nibbling and kissing him. Stan groaned into it, especially as Bill pushed more, sandwiching Stan between himself and the machine. 

“Those tight pants Stan, I fucking can’t stand it. Your ass always looks so good in them. And then you bend down?” Bill groaned, trailing his nose along Stan’s neck. “It’s like you’re trying to tease me.”

“I am, sometimes.” Stan admitted. “I want you to notice. The same way I think you wanted me to notice when you wear those tight shirts that show off your chest.” Stan had missed many important meeting details because of those shirts.  

Bill chuckled. “Maybe.” His hands moved to Stan’s hips, gripping them. 

“I knew it.” Stan said. Bill was untucking his shirt, hands running over Stan’s lean stomach and up his chest. He groaned as Bill played with his nipples, making them hard and pebbled under his fingers. 

“I want to fuck you here, against this copier. Is that okay?” Bill asked, his hands playing with Stan’s belt buckle. 

“Yes, yes, please.” Stan whined, grinding against Bill even harder. 

Bill undid Stan’s belt and pants, letting them pool on the floor. “God I’ve wanted this since I saw you that first day. I should have gotten your number that night. The way you moved on that dance floor.” Stan was in his briefs now and Bill’s hands were ghosting over the back of his thighs. “I shouldn’t have left your place without your name, at least.”

“Bill, please.” Stan wanted Bill to touch him, anywhere.

Bill chuckled then kissed his neck. “We need lube. And a condom. Can you wait here for a minute?”

Now Stan turned, concerned. “You keep those at work? How often do you hook up with employees?”

Bill kissed him, gripping Stan’s chin and pulling him in. It was messy with Stan’s head turned but passionate, speaking to how much and how long they’d both wanted this. 

“I have them in my briefcase because I told my friend Bev about you and she snuck them in. I keep forgetting to take them out. Guess it was fate. There’s no one else here that I want to fuck. Promise.”

That set Stan at ease. He relaxed. “Now I have to go get those, is that okay?” Stan nodded and Bill grabbed his ass, pushing his erection between Stan’s cheeks briefly and making him moan before drawing back. “I’ll be right back.”

Stan nearly grabbed him, not wanting him to leave, but he wanted the rest of the night more. Bill was back quickly, Stan’s heard him shedding his pants and underwear then felt his own tugged down.

“Fuck, your ass is even better like this.” Bill said, his voice awed. He pressed a hand to Stan’s back, making him lay over the copier. Stan jumped as Bill bit him on a cheek then moaned as he felt his cheeks spread and Bill’s tongue on his hole. 

“Bill!” He cried, gripping the copier as Bill’s tongue prodded him, pressing inside him and circling the muscle. 

“Spread your legs.” Bill ordered between his licking and lapping. Stan obeyed and was shaking by the time Bill added a finger. He crooked it and Stan cried out, gripping the copier, his erection almost painfully pressed against it.

“Bill, add another finger. Please.” Stan was practically begging. 

“Sure you’re ready?” Bill asked, pausing his actions.

“Yes, fuck, yes.” Stan groaned as another finger was added. Now Bill was scissoring him and pressing kisses to Stan’s tailbone and right above his ass. His other hand ran over Stan’s legs and hips, barely avoiding Stan’s throbbing erection. 

“I’m ready.” Stan said, trying to push back into Bill fingers. 

“One more baby, want you to be good and stretched.” Bill pressed another kiss to the dimples in Stan’s lower back and added a finger. Stan groaned again, not trying to hide how his hips pushed back against Bill. He was fucking himself on Bill’s fingers, stuffing a hand in his mouth to stifle his gorans.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” Bill said, tapping his arm. Stan removed his hand and groaned again as Bill rubbed his prostate. “God like that, been wanting to hear that noise for months.” Bill continued for a few more minutes and Stan was sure he was going to cum from this alone. 

“Okay, okay. I think you’re ready.” He heard shuffling and then Bill’s fingers were gone, leaving him feeling empty. Soon though, something else pressed against his hole and Bill’s hand was on his hip. Slowly, agonizingly so, Bill pushed in. Then paused, rubbing circles into Stan’s hip. 

“Move, please.” 

That was all he needed to say. Bill’s hands curled on Stan’s hips, snapping his own into Stan. 

“You look so good like this. Bent over and spread out for me.” Bill said, one hand running along his spine, following the bumps. “It’s been so fucking hard not to jump you before this. You have no idea what you do to me Stan.” Bill thrust into him harder and it took all of Stan’s control not to collapse. He was grateful that he was on the copier or else he would have. “Well, maybe you do.” Bill grunted as Stan groaned. 

“Bill, touch me. I need you to.” 

Bill’s hand snaked off Stan’s hip and to his erection, pumping him as he thrust. Stan knew how close he was, he could feel it, especially as Bill slicked his pre cum over his erection, rubbing it over his head and shaft. Bill leaned down and whispered in Stan’s ear. “Do you want to cum Stan? Cum for me, on the copier, in our office.” One more well timed thrust and that was all it took, Stan’s orgasm swept through him and he came, painting the copier with white stripes. 

Bill wasn’t far behind, his thrusts grew erratic and Stan felt him stiffen then groan as he came too, collapsing on Stan’s back afterwards. 

Too soon Bill was pulling out of him and Stan was pulling up his pants. He turned to look at Bill, worried that he’d want this to be a one time thing, an itch that he just needed to scratch. But then Bill was kissing him, softly.

“I didn’t get to do that before,” Bill said, cradling Stan’s face with a hand and smiling. 

“What happens now?” He asked, leaning into Bill’s hand. 

“Well first we clean up the copier.” Bill said and both glanced down. Stan cringed. “Then, maybe dinner?” 

“What about work? And our jobs?” 

Bill shrugged. “We’ll figure it out at dinner.” Bill let go of his face and held out his hand, reaching for Stan. “What do you say?”

Stan nodded. “Works for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being so long that I didn't want to throw it in with the other prompts.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr- tinyarmedtrex


End file.
